


Stranded

by CrejaPatata



Series: Mabinaldo Secret Files [1]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, More characters soon to come - Freeform, Secret Files AU, Thomasian AU, everyone's in college
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrejaPatata/pseuds/CrejaPatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malakas ang ulan. Na-stranded tuloy ang mga estudyante ng AB. Isa na doon si Miong. Pero mukhang hindi lang siya nag-iisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> A modern Mabinaldo AU set in modern UST. The beginning of Mabinaldo secret files.

Ang sabi nila ay ang tunay na marka ng pagiging Tomasino ay hindi ang pagdaan sa Arc of the Centuries na ginagawa tuwing Freshman Orientation Week, kundi ang experience ng pagsulong sa baha sa loob ng Campus.

At kung tatanungin si Emilio ‘Miong’ Aguinaldo, aba'y markadong markado na siya.

Paglabas na paglabas pa lamang ng classroom kaniyang na nasa unang paglapag ay naamoy niya na ang pamilyar na amoy na tubig ulan at ang hindi nalalayong mabahong amoy ng tubig baha.

Kaya’t pagdating sa lobby ng building ay napamura na lang si Miong.

Dahil bago siya umalis ng tinitirhang unit kanina ay tinanggal niya sa backpack ang tsinelas na laging binibitbit dahil bago ito umalis ay maaliwalas ang langit at ni walang anino ng maiitim na ulap. Ngunit ngayong gabi na ay…

Hay, kung minamalas ka nga naman talaga oo.

Pero nang tiningnan niyang maiigi ay mukhang hindi naman ito ganoon kataas dahil hindi pa naman ito abot tuhod. Pwede pang sumulong at maglakad papuntang España.

Sana nga lang ay hindi na lumakas ang ulan dahil kung nagkagayon baka mastranded si Miong sa building. Nanaman.

‘At least walang pasok bukas!’ Masayang naisip ni Miong na nakangiti kahit puro pagrereklamo na ang ginagawa ng mga nasa paligid niya.

Nang nakita niyang marami na ring mga estudyante na mapa-babae o mapa-lalaki nasumusugod na waring nasa giyera, ay napag-desisyunan na niya rin na sumunod.

Nagtatanggal na siya ng medyas ng biglang may narinig.

“Anak ng putang ina.”

Hindi maiwasan ni Miong na mapatingin sa pinanggalingan ng malakas at malutong na mura.

Aba, wala nang iba kundi ang kapwa debater sa kabilang partido na si Andres Bonifacio na kasama ang isang lalaking hindi alam ni Miong ang pangalan ngunit madalas na nakikita sa library at sa hallway, ang lalaking nasa wheelchair.

Parehong nakatingin ang dalawa sa tubig baha at hindi mahirap na makita ang problema nila.

“Andoy, puntahan mo na si Oriang.” Narinig ni Miong na sabi ng lalaking na sa wheelchair.

“Pero–”

“Huhupa rin yan. At kaya kong dalhin ang sarili ko papunta sa dorm pagkatapos. Hindi malayo ang Dapitan.”

Tiningnan ni Bonifacio ang tubig baha, ang Library na nasa kanilang harapan, at ang kausap. Bumuntong hininga ito. “Susubukan kong makabalik. Kung hindi ako, si Emilio ang pupunta dito.” Ang sabi ng lalaki bago tumakbo papunta sa entrance ng library na medyo malayo-layo ang susulungjn.

Nagulat si Miong. Hindi naman sila malapit para biglang gamitin ni Bonifacio ang unang pangalan nito.

Waring naiintindihan ang nasa isip, biglang nagsalita ang naka-wheelchair na hindi niya alam nakatingin na sa kaniya. “Alam mo, hindi lang ikaw ang Emilio sa mundo.”

Napakurap si Aguinaldo. “Kilala mo ako?”

Kumibit balikat ang naka wheelchair. “Nasa bulletin board ng Magdiwang Party ang pagmumukha mo.”

Oo nga naman.

Lumapit si Miong sa naka wheelchair at sumandal sa rail ng naghihiwalay sa hagdan at sa ramp na siyang dinaanan niya kanina. Tiningnan niya ito ng maigi. “At Ikaw ay si…?”

“Apolinario Mabini. Pole na lang ang itawag mo sa akin.”

Alam ni Miong ang pangalang iyon. Kaya rin pala medyo pamilyar ang pagmumukha nito. “Dean’s Lister ka, di ba? Sobrang taas ng GWA mo.” Hindi niya na kinailangan pang sabihin na nalaman niya ito dahil sa college publication nila, ang The Flame.

Namula ang pagmumukha ni Pole, umabot hanggang tainga. “Hindi naman, sinwerte lamang.”

Tumango si Miong, at hindi na nagsalita. May kaingayan man sa lobby dulot ng pagrereklamo ng mga estudyante sa tubig baha ay nagkaroon naman ng awkward silence sa pagitan ng dalawa.

Hindi tumitingin itong si Pole kay Miong, nakatuon ang pansin sa baha sa labas ngunit si Miong ay nakatingin kay Pole, tinitingnan ng maigi ito.

“Ano…”

Tumingin kay Miong ang katabi. “Kailan kaya makakarating ang kaibigan mo?” Tuloy ni Miong.

“Palagay ko hindi na dahil sinabi ko kay Andoy na–”

“Hindi siya. Yung isang Emilio na sinasabi niya kanina.”

Hindi agad sumagot si Pole. “…hindi ko alam. Hindi kami… Malapit ni Jacinto– yung isang Emilio– kaya hindi akong umaasang pupuntahan ako noon lalo na’t mas ligtas sa loob ng dorm. At si Andoy naman...”

Tumango si Aguinaldo. Malamang uunahin noong taga-Tondo na iyon ang muchacha niya.

“E, Ikaw?” Biglang tanong ni Pole. “Ano pang hinihintay mo? Hihintayin mo pa bang huhupa ang baha? Hindi man malakas ang ulan pero dahil hindi ito tumitigil ay malamang bukas o mamayang gabi pa ito huhupa.”

Oo nga naman. Ano pa nga bang hinihintay ni Miong? Pwede naman siyang magpakabasa para puntahan ang unit sa may España. At kung kanina pa siya umalis, baka ngayon ay nandoon na siya, nakaligo at nakakakain.

Pero…

Kumibit balikat ito. “Wala naman akong gagawin doon. At saka wala rin akong makakausap. Boring.” Sinungaling. Nasa kabilang unit lang si Mariano Trias, ang kapwa Caviteño na lagi niyang ginugulo para manghingi ng pagkain. “At para hindi ka maguluhan sa isang Emilio, tawagin mo na lang akong Miong.”

Ngumiti si Pole. Isang napakaganda at napakaliwanag na ngiti.

Hindi mapigilan ni Miong na ngumiti rin.

* * *

  
BONUS:

THE UST Files

Sparks sa AB

Grabe ang OA ng baha kagabi. Nakakainis. Pero sige na lang kasi habang hinihintay namin ng BF kong humupa yung baha, nakisilong muna kami sa AB (kung hindi lang puti ang uniform ng Pharma at Science sumulong na kaming dalawa) at may nakita akong dalawang guys sa AB na parang nagkaroon ng sparks.

Alam ko kasi simula pa lang ay nakikinig na ako sa usapan nila. Ang cute pa naman nila. Yung nakawheelchair ang tulis ng cheekbones. Yung isa, kahit medyo weird yung buhok (mukhang FLAT TOPS, sorry KUYA pero mukha talagang FLAT TOPS) may dimples. Bagay sila.

20xx  
Babae ng Cruz Roja

**Author's Note:**

> Tapos nagcomment si Mariano Trias at nakatag kay Miong. Hahaha.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- The college building our two heroes were stranded in is the St. Raymud building, home of two colleges, the College of Commerce and Business Administration and the Faculty of Arts and Letters (also known as AB)
> 
> \- Opposite of St. Raymnund is the Miguel de Benavides library, the library mentioned in the story where Andoy will be going to. Despite being in front of the St. Raymund building, Andoy would have to walk for quite a distance as the entrance of the library isn’t in front of St. Raymund’s


End file.
